


Here Goes Nothing

by KaitlynneCaldwell



Category: Kye Sones - Fandom, Team Kye
Genre: Concert, F/M, Interruption, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sonettes, X Factor RPF - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynneCaldwell/pseuds/KaitlynneCaldwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="--"></a>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">"<i>Sometimes you find what you were looking for when you didn't even know you were looking in the first place.</i>"</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Here Goes Nothing

** Sandy's POV: **

It was 9pm Friday night in London & I was doing my usual shift as a bartender at one of the bars in town. Every friday we had some great live entertainment, & today was no different. I looked up at the stage as Greg, the owner, was about to introduce tonight's act. “ **Everyone welcome the one, the only, Kye Sones!** ” he said while a bunch of girls started screaming as Kye walked on stage. “ **Hi everybody.** ” Kye said as music began to play. His voice made me slightly weak in the knees.

I continued to watch him sing completely ignoring all the people asking for drinks when I saw Greg coming from the corner of my eye. I started to make everyone drinks as quickly as possible when Greg got to me. Instead of being mad like I thought he would be, he simply said “ **Kat is here & I was wondering if you wanted to get off early?**” By the time he was finished asking me the question I already had the apron that was tied around my waist off & was hanging it on the hook. “ **Thanks.** ” I said as I quickly went around the side & made my way to the front of the stage.

I've watched at least 1000 acts on this very stage but for some reason Kye was different. I swayed to the beat of the great song as I began to scan his body searching for one imperfection. 'Fuck.' I said in my head, almost saying it aloud 'He's perfect.' I sighed in an almost disappointed manner, only to look up & see his light brown eyes set on me as a smile formed on his lips. I blushed deeply wondering how many death glares I was getting from the girls around me.

***----------------------***

After his performance I went outside with all the other girls to see if I could get a photo with him or something. I find it kind of weird that I just found out about this guy an hour ago & I'm already fangirling. I stood there waiting at the end of the line for what felt like forever watching all these ~~whores~~ girls proposing marriage  & flirting with him, honestly it started to make my blood boil. Luckily before I did or said anything stupid I was at the front.

I decided to give Kye one of the homemade bracelets I was wearing & ask for a picture. He smiled as he took the bracelet while I awkwardly looked into his sexy eyes once again. I began to look downward from his eyes to his mouth. I knew that there were many people around us, but I was ready to reach up & let my lips feast on his. I restrained myself just in time to allow my eyes to glance lower. I noticed his button up jacket which he left undone & a simple white v-neck that revealed the top of his slightly hairy chest. I bit my lip as I looked lower reaching the zipper of his trousers. My mind began to fantasize about the length of his cock & how it would feel inside me.

I stopped myself, realizing how much of a scene I was probably making. I looked back up to him as he chuckled knowingly. I blushed deep in embarrassment. I stood straight trying to muster up some confidence as I asked if we could take a photo now. We took a couple photos together laughing at how funny we both probably look. After taking the photos I thanked him & began to walk back to my flat.

“ **Hey! Wait!** ” I heard him yell as I was already half way down the block. I turned around to see Kye running up to me. “ **I was just wondering if you wanted to come back inside to the VIP area with me?** ” he said with a smirk on his face. I smiled “I would love to.” I replied a little more excited than intended as he took my hand to lead me back inside.

Once we got into the surprisingly empty VIP area as Kye let go of my hand & locked the door. The VIP area was similar to a large balcony, that had an amazing view of the stage. There were several sofas & chairs along with a table & a side bar. Kye sat down on one of the sofas & gestured for me to come sit next to him.

“ **I seemed to have forgotten to ask for your name.** ” he said looking into my eyes. An action which made me almost forget how to speak. “ **It's Sandy.** ” I choked out. “ **What a lovely name.** ” he said. Unable to handle how slow things were going, I mustered up enough confidence to grab him by his hair & pull him into a passionate kiss. He was shocked at how forward I was at first, his lips motionless for the slightest of seconds, but then he kissed me back just as passionately. I lied back onto the sofa pulling him on top of me as my tongue explored his mouth.

Kye's hands began to expertly roam my body. I moaned as he began to massage my left breast through the thin materiel of my shirt. I sat up helping him out of his jacket which was followed by quickly taking off my own. I hesitated, not wanting to break the kiss to take off both our shirts. As I went to deepen the kiss Kye's hands started tickling my sides 'causing me to laugh uncontrollably. I pushed him off of me & playfully punched him in the arm as he laughed at me. He pulled me closer to him to take off both our shirts before resuming the previous kiss.

I gasped as I felt his cold hands touch my back while they undid my bra & threw it to the side. “ **You're so beautiful.** ” Kye whispered, causing me to blush as he kissed down my neck leaving little love bites along the way. He took my right nipple into his mouth & used his hand to play with the left one. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling his head closer to me while moaning loudly. “ **Kye.** ” I moaned as he bit my nipple before pulling away & kissing my lips again.

We kisses for what felt like an eternity, our bodies hot and sweaty as moans & pants filled the room. I pulled away & started kissing down his neck towards his trousers. I undid the button & slowly pulled down the zipper. Kye lifted his body up to allow me to pull down his pants & boxers to his ankles so he could kick them off along with his shoes. I licked my lips and looked up at him with a innocent smile on my face as I ran my tongue up the length of his big dick. Once I reached the tip I slowly engulfed his entire cock. “ **Fuck.** ” Kye moaned deeply as I quickened my pace, using my free hand to fondle his balls.

I pulled off not wanting him to come too soon & kissed his lips again. Kye's hands went down my down my waist to my jeans & started to unzip them before pulling them off of me. He slowly started kissing up my leg to my thigh, stopping just before my black lace boy shorts. I felt his moist breath on cunt, causing me to squirm beneath him, gasping in shock & pleasure as he began to rub my clit through the fabric of my panties. I moaned louder than before as he quickened the pace.

Out of nowhere we were unfortunately dragged back to reality as we heard a hard knock on the door. We both quickly pulled our clothes back on & hurried to make ourselves look presentable as someone unlocked the door. I looked up to see Greg there silently judging me. “ **You do know we have other people who should have access to this room right?!** ” he said trying to be as calm as possible. “ **Sorry.** ” I replied trying to look sincere while holding back the temptation to smirk. Greg just walked away, each step full of anger. “ **Maybe we should take this back to my place.** ” Kye said smiling. “ **Definitely.** ” I replied taking Kye's hand into mine as we hurried to my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
